


A Question For Another Day

by HyunIn_Stan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Hyunjin can turn invisible, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Sub Felix, bareback, dom hyunjin, felix is clueless, jerking off, superpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunIn_Stan/pseuds/HyunIn_Stan
Summary: Felix is horny and believes he's alone, so he decides to jerk off.Hyunjin can actually turn invisible, and gives Felix a hand, and a bit more.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	A Question For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction AND smut. There might be many things you may see and be like "that could be better," and I am sincerely sorry. Still, if you read it, thank you so much, feel free to let me know if you want more superpowers Stray Kids fan fictions in the comments!

Times like these were rare. Times where Felix got the dorm all to himself. Since all the other members had something to do on their free day, he was left alone to do whatever he wanted. Knowing there was no one to find him, he decided to quickly relieve himself. He didn’t do it often as he really didn’t find the right time to, but now was one of those times he could do it without a worry. What made having the dorm all to himself the more special was that it didn’t have to be the regular, boring jerking off. The whole dorm was his for the time, so he could use anything to help him jerk off. When Felix relieves himself, he always has one person in mine, Hyunjin. He didn’t know what it was. Hyunjin’s soft skin, smooth hair, eyes that he could swear glow...every aspect that made that man was perfect, so it was no surprise that the older stimulated his mind so much.

So, he wasted no time. He got to Hyunjin’s room and opened the door, the older’s smell already hitting his nose. The fact that this was where Hyunjin spent hours of his days sleeping and doing other stuff turned him on in the most bizarre way. He walked to Hyunjin’s drawer, opening it and taking one of the older’s pair of boxers. It was going to help his imagination. Once arriving at the bed, he unzipped his shorts before pulling them down along with his underwear in one swift movement. Felix’s cock wasn’t too long as some of the other’s, but it was thicker than most. It was veiny too, and most definitely eye-catching. He sat down on the border of the bed before wrapping one hand on the base of his soft cock, starting to give it slow, teasing strokes. His other hand brought Hyunjin’s boxers to his face, taking a deep breath as the smell of the older boy filled his senses. The smell was strong enough to cause his cock to twitch in excitement. He leaned his head back before closing his eyes and picturing the tall, handsome boy. Using his imagination, he pretended as if the hand stroking him was Hyunjin’s. Thanks to the thought, he started to stroke faster. Now, he couldn’t help the deep moans that came from his mouth, small curses which mixed between Korean and English as he was lost in pleasure, wanting nothing more but Hyunjin.

\--

Hyunjin stared dumbfounded down at the Australian member who seemed to be pleasuring himself on his bed. See, Hyunjin had one secret he never told anyone. Unlike everyone else on the world, he had been born with a power he swore to keep secret. This power was invisibility. He held the secret so tightly that no one but his parents knew. So, when he was chilling in his room practicing his power, it came as no surprise to him that the intruding freckled boy had no suspicion of anyone being there. Hyunjin couldn’t turn back visible, it would give his power away. All he could do was watch, watch as the younger boy took his underwear and walked to his bed. He was completely confused at this point, but the biggest shock came when Felix’s pants and underwear had suddenly dropped to the floor. He wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. He was staying still to not make any noise as the younger boy started to stroke himself. The deep moans shook his body, and all the confusion was turning into something else. The confusion turned into curiosity, and curiosity turned into lust. It was impossible to see such a pretty boy jerking off on his bed and not feel turned on. He really tried to restraint himself, but eventually, it was too much. He walked closer before gently pushing Felix down onto the bed. Of course, the younger seemed to be confused and alarmed, not knowing what was touching him. Hyunjin leaned down before whispering on the freckled boy’s ear, “Let me take care of you. After all, aren’t you here because of me?”

Felix’s expression of confusion and worry turned into an expression of curiosity and relief. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Of course, he didn’t know why he heard that voice in the first place, but with the intoxicating smell, he couldn’t care less. He simply concluded he was half-asleep or something of the sort, and that this was going to be the best dream/vision he had ever experienced. Hyunjin moved Felix’s hand out of the way, now embracing the younger’s thick cock in his hand. He started with soft, teasing strokes. He watched Felix’s reactions closely. Every twitch, every moan, every change on his facial expression. He watched the reactions change as he started to stroke faster, precum forming at the tip, flowing down onto his hand which only made the stroking more wet and slippery. Felix could feel it, of course he could. His deep moans becoming slowly louder proved it. After a few minutes of stroking, Hyunjin’s hands went to the younger’s thighs, squishing them firmly before lifting them high above his shoulders. Having the younger’s legs hooked on his shoulders, Felix’s pink hole was in full display.

There was no lube. Things never got to this point, so Hyunjin had to improvise. That’s when he decided that the precum could work, adding saliva if necessary. He picked some of Felix’s precum onto his fingers, coating them with the creamy liquid before pushing one ring past the ring of muscles. He could tell by how tight the walls wrapped around his finger that Felix was new to this- a virgin. The mere thought of taking the pure boy’s innocence away made his cock grow and twitch with lust. Felix looked dreamy in this state, lips slightly parted as countless moans fell from his mouth. Hyunjin started to thrust the finger in and out slowly, letting the younger adjust before pushing the other two in. He kept the pace slow, only speeding up when Felix seemed to be comfortable enough. Once the younger’s breath became calm, Hyunjin knew he could go faster. Hyunjin’s fingers were now moving in and out in a fast pace. Hyunjin reached as far as his fingers could go, curling inside at times as sweat formed on Felix’s forehead. Hyunjin watched the younger’s lewd expression, the way the deep curses flew out of his mouth whenever he sped up.

Eventually, Hyunjin just couldn’t hold it any longer. He pulled his fingers out which resulted at a small whimper from Felix and pulled down his own trousers and boxers. As Hyunjin placed the tip against Felix’s entrance, the younger boy suddenly started begging, “Please...Please Hyunjin. I need you, I need you so badly, fuck me please...Fuck me!” Hyunjin was in no place to deny such an offer. And so, the older thrust his cock slowly into the younger. Felix moaned loudly as he felt himself being penetrated, being spread wide open in two. Something about it was so painful, yet it felt so pleasurable. The outcome of these conflicting emotions was shown when he ordered, “Move, Hyunjin please move.” Hyunjin smirked, grabbing the younger’s hips as he pulled out only to thrust back in. He repeated the process over and over again, starting out soft. Felix was on cloud nine, feeling himself be filled over and over again. His eyes remained closed, that way he could imagine Hyunjin doing all of this to him. Hyunjin started to thrust faster, sounds of skin smacking filling the room. Felix looked so perfect, so lewd under him, it drove Hyunjin crazy. His thrusts reflected that. He started to move faster with each thrust, reaching deeper until he knew he hit a certain spot. He knew, as Felix’s moans suddenly became significantly louder. “There, there! Fuck, it feels so good Hyunjin, please!” He moaned loudly as Hyunjin repeatedly hit Felix’s sweet point. The younger could not nothing else but take it, and he loved it. Feeling the loss of control as Hyunjin claimed his tight hole, it felt amazing. Hyunjin loved every aspect too. The way the younger’s walls wrapped so tightly around his cock, creating so much friction. He had never felt something better. After several thrusts, moans and slaps filling up the room, Hyunjin knew he was close. He brought a hand to Felix’s cock, stroking it as he ordered, “Cum for me baby, cum all over your shirt like the little cum slut you are for my cock.” That was enough for Felix’s cock to twitch in excitement before starting to cum, the white liquid painting his black shirt white with each load. This, in turn, made his hole wrap tighter than ever before around Hyunjin’s cock. It was too much for Hyunjin to take. With one last, deep thrust, he started to empty himself inside Felix, load after load of cum leaving his body and filling up the freckled boy to the brim. Felix groaned deeply as he felt the warm liquid inside him, his body weak as it laid on Hyunjin’s bed. 

Once done, Hyunjin pulled out, leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on Felix’s lips. Much to his surprise, it seemed like the younger got easily tired. He could tell by the fact that Felix had actually fallen asleep on his bed. The older chuckled, shaking his head as he dressed them both back up. He then put the boxers Felix took back on the cabinet and closed it. Afterwards. he walked out. He walked around the living room, now visible, to let the younger sleep some more. After several minutes, he walked into his room, seeing the freckled boy still sleeping. How he wished to tell him that it was him, and that it was all real, but then Felix would be suspicious as to why he was invisible. He had to pretend nothing had happened. He walked up to Felix, shaking the younger’s shoulder, Felix slowly woke up, standing up quickly and cheeks turning red as he realized where he was and why he was there. Much to his surprise though, the boxers were gone. He took a deep breath of relief. “M-My bed sheets are still cleaning, so I just took a nap here for a bit. I’ll be going now!” Felix said quickly, making up an excuse as he stood up. He then walked away with a limp, wincing in pain at times. As Felix left, Hyunjin grinned. He wondered what the younger would come up with to explain the limp to the rest. Not only that, but he wondered what reaction he would have when he found cum flowing down his tight hole. Still, that was a question for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to tell me something to improve for next time? Want another superpowers Stray Kids fan fiction? Have an idea I could try out that you'd like to see? Feel free to let me know below!
> 
> I also may do polls and such in twitter, so if you want to check it out and see when I post there or want to send me a message or ideas there, here:  
> @skzffs16  
> It's a new account especially for fan fictions here.


End file.
